1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to nanoelectromechanical transistors and methods of forming the same.
2. Background Art
In the integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication industry, interest is growing regarding the use of nanoelectromechanical transistors (NEMT) or switches. NEMTs use carbon nanotubes to form switch structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,009 to Bertin et al. discloses one nanotube-based switching element with multiple controls. In this switch, the carbon nanotube is drawn downwardly by a potential applied to a gate and acts as a contact between the source and drain of the switch. Hence, the carbon nanotube constitutes an integral part of the switch and must be conductive. One issue limiting the use of NEMTs is that it is difficult to control the resistance of the nanotube. In particular, current techniques for growing carbon nanotubes typically result in some nanotubes having metal-like characteristics and some having semiconductor characteristics. Unfortunately, the unpredictability prevents the necessary amount of manufacturing control over the ratio of the on-current to off-current. Hence, use of carbon nanotubes for massive manufacturing of nanoelectromechanical switches or transistors is currently impracticable.